Atrevete
by MisuzuSouma
Summary: Otra razon para detestar que Albus sea... tan Albus..
1. El inicio de los problemas

_**CAPITULO I.**__El Inicio de los problemas_

Un silencio sepulcral se estableció en el gran comedor después del anunció de Albus Dumbledore.

¿Qué cosa? - exclamó Ron Weasley incrédulo ante la disparatada idea del director.

Como lo oyó joven Weasley. Todos los alumnos de 6to y 7mo curso participaran en un intercambio de regalos el día de navidad, pero toda la semana que entra, y hasta el 24 por la noche, deberán estar enviando mensajes de animo y felicitaciones, inclusive regalos, si así lo desean, a su amigo secreto.

¿ y cómo sabremos quien nos va a tocar? - preguntó una chica de Hufflepuff.

Que bueno que pregunta, señorita Bones. Por favor profesora McGonagall - en ese instante se abrió una puerta lateral por donde entro la profesora con un banquillo y el sombrero seleccionador.

Nuestro querido sombrero seleccionador le dirá a cada uno quien será su amigo secreto. Espero que para el baile todos tengáis pareja - dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

¿Y que hay con los que nos iremos a casa en navidad? - preguntó desdeñosamente un chico desde la mesa Sly

Temo, mi muy estimado joven Zabini, que la escuela al pleno, no podrá ir a sus casas, dados los acontecimientos mas recientes - todo el salón estalló en protestas, entonces una de las Ravenclaw de 5° curso se puso en pie

¿Y qué se supone que hagamos los que todavía no estamos en 6to?

Bueno, los chicos de otros cursos estarán en el baile hasta las 11 de la noche y, si su jefe de casa lo permite, podrán continuar con el festejo en sus salas comunes, claro con el toque de queda a partir de las 11. Bueno dejemos las preguntas. Acérquense 6° y 7° curso de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, hagan una fila rápidamente, por favor - el profesor Dumbledore, parecía encantado con todo esa revuelta que estaba armando. Ron, Harry y Hermione se acomodaron después de Ernie y Justin, de Hufflepuff, en una fila de cerca de 80 chicos.

Uno a uno se fue poniendo el sombrero, cuando le toco el turno a Harry. Este dio un brinco en el taburete y se lo veía como alegando con el sombrero. A los pocos segundos Harry se dio por vencido, se quito el sombrero y se lo entrego a la profesora McGonagall

¿Te sientes bien? Te ves pálido Potter - Harry no le contesto a la profesora, estaba ido. No se dio cuenta cuando le dio la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, subió las escaleras, se tiró en su cama y corrió las cortinas. Al poco llegó Ron, queriendo saber si se encontraba bien, pero se hizo el dormido, y Ron decidió irse a dormir

Las palabras del sombrero resonaban en su mente

"Oh si, ya veo que te es difícil aceptar tus sentimientos ¿eh? bueno te ayudare un poco. Tu amigo secreto será Draco Malfoy"

"¿como?"

"Exactamente lo que entendiste Harry"

"No, no quiero a Malfoy por amigo secreto"

"Ese ya no es mi problema, no voy a cambiar mi decisión Harry, mejor esfuérzate por conocer a esa persona que dices 'odiar'"

"Pero..."

"Tu amigo secreto es Draco Malfoy, de la casa Ravenclaw y punto" - ¿como había podido hacerle esto. Malfoy se reiría de él por el resto de su existencia. O tal vez mas. Lentamente fue cayendo en el sopor nocturno y se dejo llevar por Morfeo.


	2. De regalos y Bromas

**CAPI_TULO II.__ De regalos_**

¡Harry! anda ¡levántate ya! - alguien le tiro de las cobijas y el frío lo hizo hacerse un ovillo.

¡Despierta Harry! tenemos entrenamiento ¿lo recuerdas? - con eso basto para que el moreno de ojos verdes se levantara de un salto y se pusiera el uniforme de quidditch. Rara vez le sucedía esto, por costumbre era él quien levantaba al resto del equipo, a decir verdad desde el año anterior cuando Minerva McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, lo había nombrado capitán del equipo.

Al entrar de vacaciones jugarían contra Ravenclaw, era el 1er partido de la temporada. Llegó al campo de juego y se dispuso a explicar las tácticas que usarían, cuando el resto del equipo estalló en carcajadas

¿De que se ríen?

La pizarra, Harry, la pizarra - exclamó Ron entre risas.

Nada sobre la faz de la tierra lo hubiera podido preparar para esto "Harry Potter. Que pases un buen día. Tu amigo secreto" con letras navideñas, las que desaparecían dejando una caricatura animada de Harry vestido de Santa Claus volando en una escoba descompuesta

Harry no sabía que hacer, la grotesca caricatura de si mismo la haría partirse de la risa, pero su orgullo punzaba sobremanera, así que opto por ignorar el mensaje, conjuró una nueva pizarra y paso la siguiente hora enseñándoles las nuevas jugadas.

Muy bien, esto es lo único que tendremos de teoría, de ahora en adelante a practicar. ¡Ah! antes que se me olvide. Tengan - dijo entregándoles a cada uno un panfleto de las tácticas Gryffindor - me tome la libertad de sacar esos panfletos, hechizados contra robo, para que en sus ratos libres le den una chequeada - exclamó con un deje de orgullo el chico maravilla de Gryffindor

¿¡Y que nuestra vida social se vaya al caño!? - dijo espantado Collin Creevey

¿tienes vida social? - pregunto sorprendida Ginny Weasley. El resto del equipo río la gracia de la pelirroja

¡Ya! ¡Ya! Es solo por si tienen tiempo y les da la gana repasarlo. Pero eso sí, los entrenamientos serán intensos.

7 escobas se elevaron al cielo y tomaron su lugar en la cancha. Las 3 cazadoras practicaban las diferentes formaciones y tiraban a gol contra los aros que custodiaba Ron. Los hermanos Creevey iban y venían, era increíble ver a esos dos en el campo, parecía que hubiera 4 bludgers en lugar de 2, y Harry volaba a placer atrapando y soltando la snitch una y otra vez. De vez en cuando se les acercaba a Ginny, Natalie y Samantha para corregir alguna cosa, o felicitarlas. A mediodía dio por finalizado el entrenamiento, no sin antes recordarles que habían cambiado los días de entrenamiento, ahora serían los domingos, martes y jueves

Muy bien, hasta el martes chicos

Oye Harry, si que estuvo fenomenal el mensajito

Si Ron, estuvo soberbio

Sabes creo que te toco un amigo secreto muy padre

Si, eso creo

Como ya cursaban 7°, podían salir a Hogsmeade 2 veces al mes sin supervisión docente. Harry, Ron Hermione y Neville habían planeado salir ese domingo de compras. Pasaron buena parte de la tarde en Zonko, gastándose bromas. Un poco después Harry se separó de ellos con sus compras encogidas en los bolsillos. Paso por HoneyDukes y sus bolsillos aumentaron un extra.

Ya casi para caer la noche entró a la librería, donde recogió 2 libros que había encargado hacía un mes. Después Sir Kadesh, donde escogió una túnica verde oscuro casi negro y una capa guinda que hacía juego un traje negro regalo de Remus por sus 17 años. También pagó un traje color miel, con su capa a juego, era el regalo de navidad para Remus.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando entro a un anticuario que jamás había visto. Curioseando un poco encontró el regalo perfecto. Una esclava de plata con delicadas incrustaciones de esmeralda y una anillo a juego, ambos simulaban una cobra enroscada sobre si misma, el conjunto venia con su propia caja de marfil. El dependiente le dijo que fueron hechos con los cascarones de un occamy y que pertenecieron a un rey de Lidia. Harry pagó por ellos 30 galeones. Ya cuando dejaba la tienda el dependiente le dijo que no dejará que la luna llena los tocara. Salió del lugar bastante extrañado y se dirigió al colegio pues ya casi era hora de cenar.

Recién llegando subió a la lechuzería y ató un pergamino a un búho escolar junto con unos exóticos chocolates con avellana que le acababan de enviar los gemelos. Le dijeron que tuviera cuidado con ellos. Porque podían ser adictivos y que eran afrodisiacos. El búho miró con cara de pocos amigos a Harry.

Vamos es aquí al colegio, usaría a mi lechuza pero no deben saber quien los envía ̶̶ sacó de su bolsillo una galleta que llevaba del desayuno y se la dio. El ave la cogió y salió por uno de los ventanales.

Bajo al comedor con Ron, Hermione se excuso con que tenía tarea y que le trajeran unos emparedados. Estaba dándole el visto bueno a un pudín cuando media docena de búhos entraron al Gran comedor, uno de ellos se desvió a la mesa Ravenclaw y los otros cinco para su desgracia, se dirigieron a él. Uno traía una nota y el resto cargaban un paquete grande. 0"Buenas Noches Potter. TAS" decía la nota. Las aves salieron dejando un intenso murmullo entre las mesas. Draco Malfoy recorría las mesas con la mirada buscando quien le hubiera enviado la nota. Harry se quería desaparecer, todas las miradas estaban sobre él. No era común recibir paquetes grandes como el suyo y menos a hora de cenar. Tomo el presente y subió a su habitación.

Ser de 7mo curso traía sus ventajas, cada uno tenía su propio cuarto, conectados a una pequeña sala común exclusiva de 7°. La habitación estaba amueblada con una mesa para tareas, un sofa, un buró, un librero, un armario, un espejo de cuerpo completo y por supuesto una cama con dosel, sin contar el baño. Dejo el paquete sobre la mesa y se fue a bañar. Ya mas relajado acomodó las compras, dejo los lentes a un lado, y se dejo caer sobre la cama, el día había sido agotador.

¡Hola! Harry ¿Puedo entrar? - Ron estaba en la entrada

Pasa Ron

¿Que era? Hey y el paquete que te llego

¡Ah! Si, se me había olvidado. Esta en la mesa ¿puedes traerlo?

¿No te mata la curiosidad por saber que es?

La verdad estoy muy cansado, y prefería dormir. Pero ya que estas aquí vamos a abrirlo.

El regalo resulto ser un modelo antiguo de Estéreo Mágico. Con todo y todo uno de los mejores y mas codiciados en el mercado. Traía sus bocinas inalámbricas y hasta el manual de usuario. Simplemente increíble. Al fondo de la caja estaba una colección de música muy impresionante. Tomó una esfera al azar, que resulto ser un grupo irlandés de real rock The Mokes.

Wow, esta espectacular. ¿Quién te lo envió?

¿Eh? Oye que haces despierto - Harry se hizo el desentendido, para no contestarle que fue su amigo secreto.

Haciendo rondas.

Ron se fue a dormir hasta pasada la media noche, y Harry se quedo dormido en cuanto toco la cama


End file.
